hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Butterfield
"Kim" redirects here, for the actress portraying Heidi Costello, see Kim Tiddy. 'Kimberley "Kim" Butterfield, '''played by Daisy Wood-Davis, made her first appearance on 7 October 2014. The character and casting was announced on 23 September 2014. Kim is Lindsey Butterfield's (Sophie Austin) younger sister. She has been billed as volatile and causes trouble for the Roscoe family. She is openly lesbian. Kim becomes easily obsessed with people and so far her obsessions have included Grace Black (Tamara Wall), Joe Roscoe (Ayden Callaghan), twin Kath Butterfield (Mikaela Newton) and older sister Lindsey. Other storylines have seen Kim in prison with Grace, a relationship with Esther Bloom (Jazmine Franks), being a suspect in murders that have happened in the hospital and being involved in a horrific car accident with Esther during a car chase with Grace and Trevor Royle (Greg Wood). Arrival Kim is first seen breaking into the Roscoe household, and is spotted by her older sister, Lindsey (Sophie Austin). They catch up on events in their lives, where Kim reveals to a stunned Lindsey that she is now an open lesbian, having fancied Jodie Foster in ''Silence of the Lambs. Lindsey is frustrated when she realises that Kim is working as a nurse at the hospital where she also works, however Kim finds this coincidental. Obsession with Grace Black Kim starts spying on Grace Black and Trevor Royle. Trevor's son, Dylan Jenkins realises this, Kim threatens to reveal to everyone that Dylan is a cross-dresser. Dylan turns off the camera, moments later, a note is passed through the door, with a picture of Dylan in a dress, he turns the camera on. Obsession with Joe Roscoe and Kath Butterfield When Grace is arrested for killing Mercedes, Kim throws a brick through a police car window in order to spend some time with her, leading her to be arrested for vandalism. She is later released, and tells Trevor that Grace does not want to see her, when she actually said that she is desperate to see him. Worried about Esther's well-being, Nancy tells her about Kim's obsession with Joe, and that she believes it might be resurfacing as she has been spending a lot of time with Trevor. Furious, Esther dumps Kim and shouts at her publicly in the street, ultimately revealing to Lindsey and Freddie that Kim slept with Joe. The following day, Kim attempts to grovel to both Lindsey and Esther, however after Lindsey is extremely hostile towards her, she confides in Esther. Esther then allows Kim to move back in but performs a lie detector test on her, which reveals that Kim loves Esther and that she only did what she did with Joe because she was jealous of Lindsey. Kim then discovers that Lindsey has told the hospital about her obsessive behaviour and she is suspended. She storms over to Lindsey's flat and threatens to reveal a secret about Lindsey's relationship with Kim's twin sister Kath (Mikaela Newton), however, Lindsey warns Kim to stay away from her and her family. Kim continues to blackmail Lindsey into getting her job back, and later confides in her about how she feels guilty for not visiting Kath. Later, when Kim is being questioned by the hospital, Lindsey discovers her diary graffitied with photos and writing about Grace, and she realises she has developed yet another obsession. When she confronts Kim, she shouts at Lindsey and storms off. It later transpires that Kim has still been in contact with Kath, visiting her in a care home as she suffered brain damage at an early age. Obsesssion with Lindsey Butterfield Kim dyes her hair to match Lindsey's. She soon starts wearing her clothes and perfume. In an attempt to be more like her, she starts sending sexual messages to Lindsey's husband Freddie Roscoe (Charlie Clapham). Lindsey catches them. Attempted Murder Kim is almost killed by Lindsey, she injects her with potassium chloride. She falls to the ground, but Celine McQueen (Sarah George) walks in, and she is put on life support. After weeks of being unconscious, Kim wakes up and runs into Freddie's 'funeral' and says Lindsey's name. Lindsey takes her outside and tells her to calm down. Kim does so, and is discharged from hospital. Being ordered by Lindsey to be quiet. Intro 2014-2015: Kim walks towards the camera with Lindsey in an array of red lights, at the end of the corridor their hands separate. 2015-2016: Same as the latter, but Kim doesn't walk down the corridor, and just appears with Lindsey and the end of it and their hands separate. 2016: Kim is levitated in the night sky, her white dress is extended in lines and frays. 2016-: Kim is on an ivy-covered swing. Category:Characters Category:Butterfield Family Category:2014 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Image wiki templates Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Gay Characters